This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
In the construction industry, anchor bolts are well known devices that are commonly used to secure walls and other building structures to a concrete foundation. Traditionally, anchor bolts are formed of a steel rod that has an “L” like shape. The horizontally extending base of the “L” shape is commonly referred to as the tail of the anchor bolt, while the vertically extending portion of the “L” shape is commonly referred to as the shank of the anchor bolt. The end of the shank that is positioned opposite the tail is externally threaded and is thus configured to receive a nut. Typically, anchor bolts are either placed before the concrete foundation is poured or are set in the concrete foundation while the concrete is still wet (i.e. after the concrete foundation has been poured, but before the concrete foundation has cured). In either scenario, the anchor bolts may be temporarily held in place as the concrete foundation cures by mounting templates that are nailed to form boards of the concrete foundation. Alternatively, the anchor bolts may be held in place while the concrete foundation cures by anchor bolt floats that rest on top of the concrete foundation. Once the concrete foundation has cured, such form boards, mounting templates, and/or anchor bolt floats are removed and discarded, such that the threaded ends of the anchor bolts are left protruding from the concrete foundation. Holes aligned with the threaded ends of the anchor bolts are then drilled in one or more structural members of the wall. The structural members of the wall are then placed over the anchor bolts such that the threaded ends of the anchor bolts extend through the holes. Nuts are then threaded onto the threaded ends of the anchor bolts and the nuts are tightened down against the structural members of the wall, completing the installation process.
Traditional anchor bolts create a safety hazard before the structural members of the wall are placed over the anchor bolts because the threaded ends of the anchor bolts protrude from the mounting surface of the concrete foundation. As such, construction workers or other individuals walking on the concrete foundation can trip on or otherwise be injured by the threaded ends of the anchor bolts. In addition, traditional anchor bolts come in a wide variety of sizes and configurations, which are application specific. Builders must consider the various types of anchor bolts available and select a type of anchor bolt that will work well in the particular concrete foundation in which they will be placed. If an inappropriate anchor bolt is selected or if on-the-job changes are made to the concrete foundation, delays and inconvenience can occur, where a different type of anchor bolt has to be ordered. This is particularly onerous because concrete deliveries must be rescheduled and other work requiring the completed concrete foundation may have to be delayed. Accordingly, there remains a need for an anchor-bolt device that has improved safety and greater in-field flexibility.